motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:MotorStorm 6 Wishlist
Good Ideas! We've got some really good ideas developing here guys, keep up the good work and maybe Evo Studios will notice us! :) Sammyrock0087 14:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fingers crossed! This page is the 4th result for "MotorStorm 6" Google search :D Chuck1551 (talk) 19:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Heh, nice. 19:40, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fifth now though :( 00:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 01:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC)I just checked but ow it's now where on the search results Tmi1080 (talk) 01:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Ok guys when I said that I searched the internet Far-out ideas (don't read these Evo) Here's an idea I've stolen: make the vehicles amphibious! Chuck1551 (talk) 13:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Or... maybe a future MotorStorm (with vehicles like this) which features time travel. So, say you are racing on an apocalyptic track that's crumbling around you. Travel back in time and exploit a route that you couldn't have because, well, it doesn't exist anymore. Then rejoin the race back in the original timeframe. (I said far-out) Chuck1551 (talk) 13:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack Ideas Hey guys, just a couple of points about the soundtrack. Some of the songs that people have put on the list really do not fit MotorStorm. I mean, I love Feeder and Blink-182, but they really don't suit the game style. I listed to Buck Rodgers and Always last night and I just couldn't imagine them in MotorStorm. I'm really sorry if this sounds big headed, but I consider myself pretty good at selecting fitting MotorStorm Music, so from now on I will be the judge of the soundtrack suggestions. So I will listen to the music that is put on the list, and if it fits it will stay on the list, if it doesn't I will remove it. The best type of music is Hard Rock (Saving Abel, Black Tide etc.) Heavy Metal (Machine Head, In Flames etc.), Electronic (Hyper, The BodySnatchers etc.) and Drum 'n' Bass (Pendulum, Noisia etc.), cheers :) Sammyrock0087 09:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Why is that Daft Punk song up there then? isn't that song already claimed by the Tron soundtrack. i don't think that a song that popular can be in two different media sources, can it? Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :The song was made by Daft Punk, it just appeared in Tron. And several songs have appeared in different video games, Stompbox by The Qemists has been used in Pacific Rift and NFS Undercover I believe. Doubt there'd be many copyright issues. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, just checking Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Chuck, Stompbox has been in 5 or 6 games, but the onlyones I can think of are NFS Undercover, MSPR, MCLA and that quadbike game I orgot the name of (I think its called 'ATV') And Phendrana, that Daft Punk song actually suits MotorStorm well :) Sammyrock0087 18:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. I still want some Black Stone Cherry though :) Chuck1551 (talk) 09:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Black Stone Cherry actually really suits MotorStorm, dunno why Blind Man wasn't in Pacific Rift, definately keeping Black Stone Cherry ;) Sammyrock0087 08:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Come on guys.... Lets be realistic here, no getting out of vehicles, this isn't GTA or Far Cry, No storyline, we all know that was a bad move by Evo, and lets keep the destruction to Apocalypse, track destruction belongs in earthquakes only. I like the clean vehicle after driving through water. I'm not removing suggestions, this is just what I think. Sammyrock0087 18:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) definately agree with you there Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I think that if the next MS returns to the wild, destruction would be a nice addition. Not set destruction, I'm talking about say if a Big Rig drivers through a lifeguard station, the station should tip over and cause a domino effect with the stuff surrounding it. This would end up creating a new route from the rubble. Also, if the next MS has racing in mountains, make it so that rocks/boulders/whatever comes speeding down the mountain, wrecking anything in its way, and closing off that route. 01:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you Serious??? Okay these noobs are just taking the mick, why would you ever have weapons in MotorStorm? No commentators, this isn't Burnout, its MotorStorm. Just as Dunewolfz said about the perk system (Even though perks are good). Stop trying to infect MotorStorm with aspects from other games that do not have a place in MotorStorm. That is all. Sammyrock0087 11:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 23:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Well a coule of super minis and super cars could be Rally cars like the GT101, the 101 or the tike No Sabotage! Seriously, whoever is putting in these bad ideas, like, "no Superminis" and, "make the the vehicles in a class sound the same as others" deserves to get out of the wiki and never come back. seriously my ideas are perfect for a Motorstorm fan who wants loads of good in this game and taking them off the list is vandalism. They are good and thats that! okay, who is this? Seriously, these requests are just people asking for the game to get back to the way it used to. The superminis never fit in with the series and don't scream off-roed at all, and the similar sounds is just helping the developers by lowering their budget so that even more features can be submitted. looks like you need to get your priorities sorted out because this is Motorstorm, not some re-creation of the horror that was apocalypse which gave in to the popular demand for street racing and by doing so lost the interest of 90% of its fans. Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Then in that case I guess I should leave and never come back. You don't just remove another person's post. I'm really beginning to get pissed off with people thinking they can just remove what other people have to say without consequences. 03:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Dunewolfz, It's okay, I'm not blaming the whole thing on you, I was just removing the bland ideas, we want this Motorstorm to be completley fresh, that's one reason why the wishlist is there. Keep To The Rules Boys And Girls Just because a suggestion doesn't agree with your opinion on what's best for the game, it doesn't give you the right to remove it. If you made a suggestion such as: *removing a vehicle class *making vehicles sound the same *removing damage customization *eliminating a storyline from the festival *and any other related suggestion and it got removed, contact me on my talk page i'll observe the situation and keep reposting these ideas until whoever is removing them gives up. This is enough now, this wishlist needs a moderator to make sure that everyone gets their right to express their opinions and ideas. However, note that I cannot help you with a music list item or a far-off idea such as a space theme. Here's My page if you've had any issues, enough is enough. Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but you've only just joined this wiki, so stop going around acting like you can just moderate whatever. Some of thpse Ideas are really bad. NO storyline, no one who's even played motorstorm liked that, getting rid of the apocalypse vehicles is a stpid idea, even if they return to the wild, they can make the vehicles off road prepared. And the damage customisation was really cool, it allowed you to make ratty, rusted out vehicles. The vehicle sounds isn't that important, it would be nice for them to be unique but if they just have the a different sound file for each vehicle class then they will be able to spend money elsewhere. Sammyrock0087 09:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I may have just joined this wiki, but I have been playing these games since their release; they're pretty much all I play and all I care for. And even though i've only been here for 2 weeks, i've managed to contribute a lot more than most people around here and in that time i've noticed a few things that have been removed from the wishlist, not because they're bad, but due to a single biased opinion; even Dune is getting fed up with it. Some of these ideas may not meet YOUR standards, but they do mean a lot to what others think would be nice for the series. An example would be my request to eliminate superminis. I found that they were the most pointless class in the game as a cross between rally cars and buggies without any of the good traits. Plus, unless you turn one into a monster truck there's no way that they can fit into an off-road location. Another example is damage customization. Why would the developers waste money to allow players to make their vehicles look beat up when they're going to do just that once they get on the track? Some rust adjustments would be nice, but damage levels have no point. Like it or not, I have a feeling that half of the apocalypse classes will be removed anyway. I'm not saying that all of these ideas are good, but I don't think that they should just be cast aside either. Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Don't diss SuperMinis, they're the best class! Chuck1551 (talk) 19:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeaa-No. They're just a branch of rally car which isn't needed. Just put the original SuperMinis back into the original rally class. There's enough look-alike classes as it is. Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :In the grand scheme of things SuperMinis are effectively the bottom-class, FWD rally cars that you see supporting the WRC today. And Sammy's right, the more classes the better, and the more vehicles that can fit into them :) Chuck1551 (talk) 17:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :And as I said before, I fear that all these vehicles could take away other good features from the game Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I see where you're coming from with the superminis, but the more classes and vehicles, the better, they would be just like small, nimble rally cars off road, and thats a good thing. Some of them are terrible ideas, its not the fact that they don't meet MY standards, its that they don't meet MOTORSTORM's standards. The damage customisation is awesome, and they will keep that whether YOU like it or not. There is just 3 things I really hope for in MS6, 1. EVERY single vehicle thats ever been in MS to be in MS6 with full cistomisation, 2. VERY hard, vehicle unlocking trophies like Pacific Rift, and 3. Revert back to the 'anonymous' festival atmosphere kind of style like the first 2 games, with background cinematic menus, a real soundtrack as opposed to MSAs custom one, and definitely no storyline. I really hope they do this, if the do then MS6 is going to be a real redemption for the MotorStorm Series. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) We'll see, I pretty much agree with the customization/anti-story/soundtrack parts, but the thing about having tons of classes is that unless the game has a huge-ass memory storage, each class will only have about 3-5 vehicles which is a major pot-hole in the gameplay experience. The only way I could see there being that many classes with that many vehicles with full customization is if something else were to be removed such as the high-level visuals (which will not turn out too well). Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You're absolutely right, I just really hope that they do what they did in MSPR. There wasn't a single MSMV vehicle left out, (besides the Patriot 85, but that was only PAL in the first place). TBH, if having all the MV, PR and AE vehicles means cutting the MSA vehicles, then I guess thats okay. It would be awesome, just once, to have >>EVERY<< single vehicle in one game. I just really want to customise every vehicle. I really want to make a 'Martini' Italia Gagliano, and a Marathon Energy Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II, I have so many ideas for customisation already! I would much rather have less tracks and more vehicles. I think the reason MSA only had 3 per class (Non DLC) was because the track destruction took up so much frickin' memory :S One more thing that would be awesome for customisation, would be a NFS style vinyl creation system, so you can make any shape you want rather than just having preset vinyls, I tried to make an 'Alitalia' Italia Cirrus and it didn't turn out too well :P Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! Custom vinyls would be awesome! It would be even more amazing if you could also turn uploaded photos into skins as well. I could finally be able to put my avatar wallpaper on the Wendigo. The opportunities would be endless! Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Заткнитесь, вы оба. Это бессмысленно. 21:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Am I the only one bothered to translate that? Chuck1551 (talk) 19:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I did too :P Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Aha :D Chuck1551 (talk) 20:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Remember one of my posts? I put in a storyline idea, but not at all like Apocalypse. It keeps Motorstorm's anomynous fell by having someone with no name (your created character) entering the festival and ranking up as the game progresses. Cool idea isn't it? :Yeah, like the idea :) ...but PLEASE sign off your comments with four "~". Chuck1551 (talk) 11:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I actually really like that, rather than A storyline, its YOUR storyline. Thats an awesome idea, like your own personal carrer! And maybe you can create a posse like set of mates that can race with you? My backstory on my profile can finally come true! :D Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:41, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Possibly a little too big I think that we need to start thinking of fusing these ideas together because the wishlist is looking a little large lately. If the creators are even still reading it I doubt that they'd have the time to read the whole thing because of the sheer size of it. So maybe we should start thinking of combining similar ideas to shrink the list down a bit. However the song list looks good (lots of metal this time) and the location list doesn't have a single bad suggestion. I'd be pretty happy with any of these locations. Though if they choose south america, I hope one track is on the infamous "death road". Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ah yes, El Camino de la Muerte. Forgot that one, Phendrana :) Chuck1551 (talk) 18:33, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :So many lives lost,so little inspiration used. A perfect opportunity for the extreme. Phendranaguardian (talk) 14:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'll archive it if I ever get around to it. 18:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, you're right, the soundtrack suggestions does have far too much metal in it. Everyone, try and find more electronic and drum & bass for this list like Noisia, Hadouken!, Hyper and Pendulum, theres waaay to much rock on there..... Sammyrock0087 (talk) 22:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Son, there is no such thing as too much rock. 23:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC)